


Shredded Meat

by lucycamui



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, but in a fun way, death and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: When Victor returns home to the scene of a horrible crime, he'll do everything in his power to punish the criminal... Or so he claims.





	Shredded Meat

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for In Cold Blood, a mafia themed YOI zine

Victor muffled a gasp into his sleeve, choking as he took in the scene. In his twenty-eight years, he had never seen such a horrific sight. What he could only describe as chunks littered the floor, flung across the room as if by a rabid animal. Pristine flooring was tainted, hardwood obscured by pieces of limbs, shredded fabric. 

When he and his partner had first opened the door, Victor had to bite his tongue to hold in the cry that threatened to spill forth and skip across the mass of _evidence_. He could not bring himself to think of it as anything more. He had nearly stepped on an arm, laying in the entranceway. Torn off at the shoulder, and not cleanly. Teeth marks marred it all the way along. The most awful thing was that he could still clearly make out the golden band sparkling off the hand, the ring a perfect match to his own.

Their suspect sat at the center of it all, between the mess of two bodies, grinning. Smile splitting his face in mad glee, white teeth on full display, mocking. Canines sharp. No remorse, no shame despite being caught red-handed, if such a metaphor could even apply.

“You enjoy it, don’t you?” Victor did not bother to wait with his questions. He had no patience for it, not this time around. Not when it had already happened so many times. “What set you off this time, huh? Your parents not loving you enough?”

“Victor…” Yuuri’s voice was more gentle as he laid a hand briefly on his partner’s arm, an attempt at calming him. “He does this because he knows he can get away with it.”

“Not this time.” The sharp blue of Victor’s eyes narrowed. “We have all the evidence we need. Prints all over the scene. Still gloating over what he’s done. Those bites will leave his DNA all over the-… the victims.” Clearing his throat, he shook off the passing moment of weakness betrayed by the hitch in his voice. “What do you have to say for yourself, mister?”

The suspect said nothing. He merely cocked his head to the side, as if amused. Waiting and expectant, brown eyes directed at his interrogator, the unadulterated joy still dancing within them. 

“We’ve always had all the evidence,” Yuuri muttered in quiet reminder. “You just keep letting him go because you can’t bear to punish him…”

“That’s not true,” Victor fought back. “Last week, I—”

“You let him go. You didn’t even let an hour go by before you were back to spoiling him rotten. How is he supposed to learn, Victor? Look at this! You can’t pretend that you’re okay with this.” Yuuri gestured at the general destruction that was their living room. 

“It could have been Potya last week…” Victor muttered, leaning down to snatch up part of an arm that was lying on the floor in front of them. “We have no way of guaranteeing that it wasn’t.”

“You’re not blaming this on Yuri’s cat. I can’t believe this, are you actually going to look at this and say a cat did this?!”

“Well, not this, obviously, Potya isn’t here, is she?” Victor rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pointed the torn off limb he was holding at Yuuri. “But what do you want to do about this? It isn’t his fault that he’s lonely when we leave him home alone!”

“So you’re not upset with this? What happened to Mr. Evidence from a moment ago?” Yuuri demanded, pointing down at the mangle of remains on the floor. “He ate your face off! And that was a limited release!”

“We could always get another one.”

“That isn’t what limited means, Victor! I can’t take this anymore.”

“So what, you want to take him in? Put him in that horrible place for so long?”

Yuuri laughed at the depth of Victor’s pout, grabbing the arm from his fiancé and hitting him lightly with it. “You make it sound like prison. It’s just a couple weeks. You’ve been away from him longer.”

“He didn’t have behavioral problems like this till you came along, you know,” Victor pointed out.

“Maybe that just means he misses me more than you,” Yuuri said. He leaned down, grabbing a decapitated head and waving it at Makkachin. “Is that it? You ate me because you missed me?”

The dog wagged his tail, spending bits of cotton stuffing and shreds of colored fabric flying. His giant toothy grin grew even wider. Proud of the havoc he had caused. The two dakimakura likenesses of his parents had been dragged out of the bedroom and ripped to pieces before the apartment entrance. Threats of obedience boarding school did not seem to deter his happiness in the least. 

“Bad Makka,” Victor tried, voice not even close to stern as he and Yuuri began to clean up the wrecked state of their home. “What you’ve done here is utterly criminal.”

The poodle’s tail wagged harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com)


End file.
